


Defense Of A Friend

by MissAllySwan



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Bullying, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Girl Power, Karate, Kid Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: Sam was always taught to use karate as defense only. So she uses it in defense of someone getting bullied.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Defense Of A Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cobra Kai or any of its characters. Anything you may recognize belongs to Netflix and its creators.**

* * *

Robby was sitting under a big tree alone with his knees at his chest, watching as all the other kids in his grade ran out of the elementary school building and down to the playground for recess. Robby spent most of his days on his own, without many friends—or rather any. Most people did tend to avoid him for one reason or another.

 _It's better this way!_ Robby thought, trying to convince himself of that. Though he wasn't doing a very good job of it. As he watched all the other kids get in groups to run around and play, he felt waves of jealousy and envy.

Robby had started going to this new school this year. He had gotten into some trouble at his last school. He had wondered if that had gotten around considering that most, if not all, the kids here avoided him. But he wasn't sure. People were mean and they would always find a reason or another.

 _They don't like me because of last week._ Last week, his mother had shown up to pick him up, drunk and unstable to the point where she literally fell on her face. Robby had been horrified, not only for himself as the entire school knew what his mother was like, but also because his mother had embarrassed herself.

Though Robby had been ignored long before the incident, now Robby noticed other kids every so often, staring at him and then whispering to their nearby friends. He wasn't stupid enough to think they weren't talking about him or his mother. He knew he probably shouldn't care about what stupid kids thought, but he found himself caring. Mostly because being alone sucked. He got enough of that at home because his mom was always going out, leaving him on his own in their apartment. Being alone all the time got lonely very quickly.

"Keene!" Robby didn't look up at first, thinking it was probably just a teacher wanting to encourage him to go play or ask why he was sitting on his own. That had happened a few times before today.

"Are you deaf?" Robby looked up, knowing a teacher wouldn't say something like that.

"What?" Robby asked. He didn't know the boy's name but he was in his class.

"I just want to know what it is like,"

Robby arched an eyebrow, feeling confused. "What?"

"What's it like having a drunk mom?"

Robby bit his lip and looked away.

"Come on," The boy urged, giving Robby a little poke in the arm. "Is she passed out all the time? What is she like? Is she like she was at school last week all the time or was that a lighter day?"

"Shut up!" Robby snapped, feeling his eyes sting with tears.

The boy laughed and smirked at him, forcing Robby to look at him again as he moved to right in front of him. "I would hate to be you,"

Robby crossed his arms, but didn't say anything. He didn't want this kid to know that he was getting to him, but it was difficult. Because the reality of it was, it did suck.

"Is it true your dad isn't around?"

Robby looked up. He didn't know what to say to that. He didn't really know his dad. As far as he could remember, he had never met him—maybe once—and his mom didn't like to talk about him.

"So you like have no parents?" The kid smirked, taking Robby's silence as an answer.

"I have parents," Robby said in a low voice. _I could have it worse. Mommy always said things could be worse._

"If you can call that parents!" The boy laughed as two other boys that were a few inches taller than him, joined, standing on both sides of him.

"Are you talking about his alcky mom?" One boy asked.

"What?" The boy tormenting Robby turned to him, giving him a look that thought he was stupid. He didn't understand what that meant.

"Alcky—I told my dad about it and he said she must be an alcky-holic," The other boy explained.

The boy, Kyler, turned back to Robby. "I would hate to be you, Keene," He said, playfully shoving him against the tree as Robby had tried to stand up to leave. They were blocking his path. "Having a mother like that and then a dad who doesn't love me,"

That hit a nerve and Robby pushed back. "Take that back!"

Kyler would have fallen if his friends hadn't been right there. "Why? It's the truth,"

"No it's not!" Robby yelled.

"Then why isn't your dad around? If he loved you, wouldn't he be here? He's not dead, right?"

"Yeah…" Robby bit his lip, trying to keep himself from crying.

"He doesn't love you," Kyler gave Robby a shove, causing him to fall back onto the ground. "I don't blame him!" He turned to his friends. "Do you guys?"

"Hell no!" The other friend that hadn't spoken until now said. "He's probably why his mom drinks!"

Robby's lip quivered. _Was it my fault? Did my mom drink because of me? Did it not work between my mom and dad because he didn't love me?_

"Oh look!" Kyler taunted. "Keene's gonna cry!"

"Leave him alone!"

The three of them and Robby turned around and looked to see a girl with wavy long hair, standing a few feet away with her arms crossed. They laughed for a moment, even after she repeated the demand for them to leave Robby alone.

"What are you going to do about it?" Kyler put a hand out to stop his friends from doing anything. "No, I've got this," Kyler had no problem handling a girl.

"Are you going to leave him alone?" The girl asked seriously as Kyler walked up to her.

"Are you going to make me?" Kyler looked back at his friends, trying not to laugh.

Kyler didn't expect is what came next is when the girl is grab him and then make him do a flip in a matter of seconds. He stared up at her as he tried to get up but she had him pined to the ground, holding her foot over his chest.

"You're going to leave him alone!" It was a demand, not a request. The girl looked at her friends with a glare that scared them running away.

"Do something!" Kyler yelled but his friends were already gone. They weren't going to even attempt that.

"Don't bother him again!"

"Why do you care for a loser?"

The girl got close to his face, acting as if she was going to punch him, causing him to flinch harshly.

"Okay! I'll leave him alone—let me up!"

The girl let him up and then went over to Robby, whom was staring wide eyes at her. "Come on,"

She offered her hand and hesitantly took it. She took Robby away from the tree and down to the playground. She sat on the swings. "You can sit,"

Robby hesitated, but eventually sat down on the open swing next to the girl.

"I'm Sam,"

"Robby,"

"Are you okay?"

Robby nodded. "Yeah," He was, but that had been because of her. "How did you do that?" He couldn't believe what he had seen.

"Just something my dad taught me," Sam said. "Have you ever seen those car commercials where the guy is doing karate?"

Robby nodded. He had seen it a bunch of times. "Wait, that's your dad?"

Sam nodded.

"That was cool," But there was one thing Robby didn't understand. "Why did you help me?"

"You looked like you needed it," She answered. "And I hate bullies," And if her dad had taught her anything, it was to only use what she learned in defense; this was in defense of others.

"Thanks," Robby smiled slightly.

"Do you want to be friends?" Sam suddenly asked. She had seen Robby sitting alone before but hadn't gone to talk to him yet. "You could sit with me and my friend Aisha."

"Why do you want to be friends?" Robby didn't understand. Didn't everyone talk about him? Wasn't he the weird kid that was poor and had practically no parents? Why would she want to be friends with him?

"Because you seem nice," Sam had a feeling about him and everyone needed a friend.

Robby's smile grew. "Okay,"

Not even a moment later is when Sam took Robby by the hand and pulled him over to the slide where another girl was. "Aisha, this is Robby," Sam told her. "He's going to be our new friend,"

Aisha smiled and Robby returned it. _Maybe this school won't be so bad._


End file.
